No tengas miedo, Dean
by m4sk
Summary: Dean Winchester, o mejor dicho Deanmon Winchester, no quería volver al bunker. No quería ver la cara de decepción que iba a poner Cas o la de pena que pondría Crowley, pero por sobre todo, no quería ver la cara de asco y repugnancia que iba a poner su Sammy. Por ahí dicen, que lo bueno de esperar lo peor, es que suceda lo contrario.


_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Sólo hago esto por diversión. El fanfic también puede ser encontrado en AO3 bajo el seudónimo de BlackBat. Saludos._

* * *

 **No tengas miedo, Dean.**

 _El abrazo que le dio no era lo que estaba esperando. Para nada._

 _Los ojos cambiantes de su Sammy le sonrieron con suavidad mientras no despegaba la mirada de los verdes propios._

Luego de haber salido del bunker, por temor al rechazo del menor, había vagado sin rumbo fijo en busca de algo que le llamara la atención. Algo que le demostrara que esta cantidad de poder que ahora tenía le había convertido en un monstro.

Pero nada había pasado. De hecho, hasta la Marca de Caín se había borrado.

Pero él no había pensado que con la desaparición de ella se acabara todo. Aunque tenía la esperanza.

Recuerda como Cas intentó contactarlo, fallando totalmente. Como incluso el castaño de pelo largo había tratado de convocarlo mediante un hechizo que el mismo Crowley le estaba enseñando.

Porque sí, hasta el Rey del Infierno le buscaba.

Y, al final, había sido el quién le encontró; y, quién le convenció de volver al bunker de los hombres de letras.

 _Así de jodido estaba._

No le había seguido tan rápido. No había sido fácil que le convenciera. Le costó una gran cantidad de alcohol, _porque, bingo, ya no se puede emborrachar_ , y sacarlo de los mejores cabarets que iba encontrando mientras se movilizaba en su nena.

La peor situación fue la de encontrarse con su mejor amigo, ya casi llegando, y a regañadientes, a donde Sam estaba.

Cas le había mirado con miedo. Miedo que después entendió que se evocaba por la presencia de Crowley a su lado, pero que en el momento le rompió un poco del alma que le quedaba.

Aun así, el ángel, se había acercado y le había apretado en un abrazo que por poco le rompe las costillas.

 _Cas siempre olvida la verdadera fuerza que tiene_.

Cosa que no le gustó a Crowley, quién lo terminó lanzando lejos con la excusa de que el mojo de ángel contaminaba y enfermaba a los demonios.

 _¿Se cree que soy estúpido?_

Desde hace tiempo que era bastante visible la pelea que esos dos tenían en cuanto al poseedor de su ''cercanía''.

Estaban ambos locos.

La cosa se puso entretenida cuando, avanzando por la carretera, y con el ángel y el demonio en el asiento trasero, se encontraron con un grupo de los ex secuaces de Abbadon.

 _Sonrió feliz._

La felicidad le duró poco.

No le costó más que decir algunas palabras y chispear sus dedos para que estos desaparecieran.

 _Y él que quería una lucha para liberar estrés._

El resto del viaje se tradujo en una lucha verbal entre los otros dos ocupantes y, al final, una especie de karaoke con los casetes de sus bandas favoritas.

Y es aquí cuando volvemos al principio.

Abrió una de las puertas del bunker con tanta facilidad que casi le dan ganas de golpear a Sam, porque, ¿ _enserio? ¿Y las protecciones?_ Ganas que se fueron cuando el Rey del Infierno, autoproclamado, le explicó que él era un ser bastante más superior que un demonio cualquiera, por lo que, si el alce quería mantenerle fuera, iba a tener que recurrir a otros tipos de recurso.

No quiso seguir preguntando al ver la sonrisa desquiciada.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad encontrándose con…

Un desastre.

El lugar estaba…, no existían palabras para explicar el deterioro y la suciedad que invadían lo que era el salón.

 _¿Cómo estará el resto del bunker?_

Caminó con sus dos fieles a su espalda, llegando hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Lo que vio le dejó sin aire.

 _Era el único lugar limpio._

Estaba intacto. Las cosas tal cual él las había dejado, y siendo limpiadas con regularidad.

No había ninguna mota de polvo en el lugar. Lo único que desentonaba y que no pertenecía allí era la figura durmiente, con lágrimas secas en la mejilla, y un brazo ¿enyesado?, de Sammy.

El silbido de Crowley y la mirada interrogante de Cas le hicieron rodar los ojos. Ambos salieron de la habitación sin decir absolutamente nada.

Se acercó despacio hasta uno de los costados de la cama mientras escuchaba como, entre discusiones, los dos contrarios se alejaban entre los pasillos.

Acarició con suavidad la cara de su hermano menor mientras intentaba borrar las marcas que las lágrimas habían dejado.

 _¿Se había ido para eso?_

La respiración acompasada del menor cambió a una más rápida, al igual que el movimiento de sus pupilas, que se volvió frenético.

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y lo sabía por qué era la misma forma en la que su cuerpo actuaba cuando era pequeño y debía despertarle.

Se sentó en el espacio libre que quedaba, y de la misma forma que cuando el menor era pequeño, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello a la vez que le llamaba.

Normalmente su hermano, al escuchar su voz, seguía durmiendo.

Esta vez no fue así.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron repletos de lágrimas a la vez que se tiraba sobre sus brazos.

 _El abrazo que le dio no era lo que estaba esperando. Para nada._

 _Los ojos cambiantes de su Sammy le sonrieron con suavidad mientras no despegaba la mirada de los verdes propios._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en el momento justo en que una de las sonrisas más hermosas que había visto, durante los cinco meses que estuvo ausente, se hizo presente.

El menor le toco con suavidad la cara, intentando saber si lo que estaba viendo era verdad o no. Queriendo comprobarlo.

\- Dean… - el susurro salió ronco, lleno de esperanzas.

No hubo más aviso que ese antes que el de pelo largo se lanzara a por sus labios.

 _Eso le sorprendió aún más._

Luego de que el menor se enterara de lo que había hecho para mantenerle con vida había rehuido a cualquier tipo de contacto. Él lo había dejado claro. Ellos sólo tenían una relación de trabajo. Nada más.

Pero al parecer, había cambiado de opinión.

Cuando venían en camino se había imaginado que, en el mejor escenario, éste le daría una sonrisa asustada y con suerte una palmada en el hombro. Pero no _esto_.

Devolvió el beso antes de que el menor pudiese sentirse rechazado.

Le tocó con suavidad, no queriendo que se arrepintiera de la decisión que había tomado. Te tocó con todo el cariño que era posible y con todas las ganas que había estado guardando desde el asunto de Ezequiel.

El beso que había comenzado tierno y dulce, casi con miedo, cambió totalmente a uno salvaje y desesperado, donde las lenguas luchaban por la dominancia y los mordiscos intentaban explicar la necesidad del otro.

Las manos comenzaron a viajar por el cuerpo ajeno, necesitando comprobar que era verdad, que las cosas se estaban arreglando. Que estaban juntos de nuevo.

En algún momento sus manos habían quedado enredadas en el suave cabello castaño y los labios de Sammy habían bajado de su boca a su cuello.

El cuerpo del menor era un peso delicioso sobre el suyo, era un roce necesario después de tanto tiempo sin haberle sentido.

Casi sin notarlo, las tan comunes camisas a cuadrillé que utilizaban desaparecieron. El brazo enyesado del menor se encontraba reposando entre ambos pechos mientras que la mano que le quedaba libre había descubierto un camino bajo su camiseta.

Sam había tomado el control y él no se iba a quejar. Necesitaba que sus miedos salieran de su cabeza y esta era una buena forma.

Los mordiscos, los roces, todo se hizo insuficiente.

La excitación de ambos creciendo de forma rápida por la falta de actividad sexual durante cuando tiempo.

Se encontraba en una nube. Estaba flotando, lo único que le mantenía consciente eran la mano de Sam paseándose por su cuerpo e intentando soltar el botón de su pantalón.

Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo hasta que _lo sintió_.

Se tensó inmediatamente mientras que apartaba su boca del contrario, movimiento que Sam no interpretó como nada malo y siguió su camino entreteniéndose con su cuello.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como el poder y el sentimiento de la libertad que este traía se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Apretó sus manos en puño. _Esa cosa_ no podía encontrar otro momento para mostrarse.

Sam pareció percatarse del detalle y con movimientos suaves apoyó su peso en su brazo bueno quedando sobre él. Cara a cara.

\- Mírame, Dean.

No le quiso hacer caso. No iba a cumplir esa petición.

Negó con la cabeza mientras que sus manos se dirigían hacia la espalda del menor, instándolo a que dejara caer su peso de nueva cuenta.

El de ojos cambiantes se dejó llevar, volviendo a besarle, incluso logrando que se olvidara por un momento del problemita.

El beso era demandante, lo suficiente como para dejarle sin aire.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, Sam se separó de su boca sólo para dirigirla hacia su oreja y susurrarle.

\- Mírame Dean, por favor…

No pudo denegar la petición, no cuando se encontraba tan perdido en la sensación de los labios del hombre que estaba sobre él.

Abrió los ojos con miedo, siendo consciente del color que estos tenían, esperando el rechazo y el miedo que se reflejaría en los contrarios.

Cosa que no sucedió.

La sonrisa de Sam se volvió dulce al momento de juntar ambas frentes. Sus ojos nunca dejando los propios.

Un implícito _todo está bien_ aligeró el ambiente y aligeró su consciencia.

Las cosas _no estaban bien_ , pero se iban a arreglar. Ellos iban a mejorar la situación, como siempre lo hacían.

Como debía ser.


End file.
